


Right Next to Me

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Frottage, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: The queen-sized bed really isn’t made for three people, but it’s especially not made for three hockey-player-sized people.





	Right Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of [Kinkmas](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs).

The queen-sized bed really isn’t made for three people, but it’s especially not made for three hockey-player-sized people. Ivan’s tucked tightly up against Nolan’s back, and Nolan’s pressed close enough to Travis that Ivan’s hand is practically resting on Travis’ stomach. They’re not sleeping, not really; it’s hard to get comfortable but at least they’re warm. Outside, a blizzard is raging, shutting down the city and leaving them trapped here. The heat had gone out a few hours ago, allowing a steady chill to creep into the building, and it wasn’t long before the guys had started taking refuge with one another. 

 

Ivan’s bunked with Travis and Nolan both plenty of times, slept slumped against them on buses and planes, shared rooms and even beds when the occasion called for it. This is strangely more intimate even though they’re doing it out of pure necessity. He knows the rest of the team are doing the same thing in the rooms all around them, sharing body heat beneath the covers in an attempt to beat the cold; still, Ivan’s a bit discomfited by how close he is to Nolan. 

 

“Okay?” Nolan asks, then, as though he can feel Ivan’s tension. Ivan hums in response, burying his face against the back of Nolan’s neck. There’s a soft noise of affirmation from Travis, and Ivan can feel him shift. He keeps moving, and Ivan’s got half a mind to tell him to quit until Nolan’s hips hitch and he sucks in a quiet breath.  _ That _ is a sound Ivan’s intimately familiar with from juniors. 

 

“Travis.” Nolan’s voice comes out a whisper, pleading and a little scared. Ivan moves his hand from Travis’ side to Nolan’s hip, petting gently. He can feel it when Travis rocks back against Nolan, drawing another gasp from their teammate. “What are -” The words get caught in Nolan’s throat when Travis rocks his hips again. 

 

“It’s okay,” Travis murmurs. “Huh, Provy?” 

 

“Yeah.” Ivan’s breath ghosts over Nolan’s nape, making him shiver. “It’s okay.” 

 

Keeping his hand on Nolan’s hip, Ivan guides him into grinding up against Travis. He doesn’t try to hide the way his dick takes interest, letting it press against Nolan’s ass. Feeling brave, he nips at Nolan’s neck and earns a soft moan in return. 

 

“Shit, wait,  _ wait, _ ” Nolan gasps, grabbing Ivan’s hand and stilling their movement. 

 

“Gonna come, Nol?” It comes out as a tease from Travis, but Nolan whimpers and nods nonetheless. 

 

“I don’t -” Nolan stops to breathe in shakily, still clutching Ivan’s fingers. “Don’t wanna come in my pants.” 

 

“Hang on.” Travis rolls just enough to reach the box of tissues on the bedside table. It allows a draft of cold air to creep beneath the blankets that makes Ivan flinch, but Travis seals it out by tucking the blankets back into place once he’s lain back down. 

 

The three of them wiggle their sweats down, and Ivan can’t cover the sound he makes when he’s pressed up against Nolan, the friction so much better once they’re moving again. Lust makes him brave, lets him slide his hand between Travis and Nolan until he’s gripping Nolan’s cock. He strokes it until Nolan jerks, and spills warmwet over his fingers and against Travis’ ass. 

 

“Aw, fuck.” There’s a ripping sound as Travis fumbles for tissues, cursing again when he comes in his own fist. It’s quiet, then, only their breaths and the soft sounds of Nolan cleaning up the mess he’s made until Travis speaks up. “Ivan, did you?” 

 

“He didn’t. Not yet,” Nolan answers for him. Cautiously, Nolan grinds back against Ivan. They both gasp as the head of Ivan’s cock presses between Nolan’s cheeks, nudging his hole. “God,” Nolan chokes. 

 

“Fuck. Sorry.” 

 

“No, it’s - go ahead.” 

 

Pulling back, Ivan ruts his cock in the crease of Nolan’s ass, muffling the groan that tears up his throat by burying his face against Nolan’s shoulder. He comes over Nolan’s ass and lower back and can hear the way Nolan gasps as the come hits his skin. Taking the tissues Nolan passes back to him, Ivan mops up as best he can. 

 

It takes some doing to right their clothes and the covers, but orgasms have them warm and sleepy. Ivan drapes his arm back over his teammates and lets sleep take him.


End file.
